Millions of people each year undergo catheterization for reasons including stent placement, angioplasty, angiography, atrial ablation, placement of abdominal aortic aneurysm grafts and/or stents, and other interventional cardiologic and vascular procedures. In a femoral artery catheterization, an opening is made in the wall of the femoral artery, and a sheath is placed in that opening through which a guidewire and one or more tools may be inserted for performing treatment on the patient.
After the sheath is removed, the opening in the femoral artery must be closed. Compression is typically used to do so. Anticoagulation therapy is stopped, and manual pressure is applied to the site for up to an hour until clotting seals the access site. The patient then must remain motionless for up to 24 hours, generally with a sandbag or other heavy weight on the site to continue the compression. Many patients find this procedure, and the resultant bruising and pain, to be more unpleasant than the actual interventional procedure that was performed.
Several types of closure devices and techniques have been developed in an attempt to facilitate closure of the opening in the femoral artery. However, acceptance of these devices and techniques has been limited for several reasons, including complexity of use, complication rates similar to traditional closure, and cost. One type of device utilizes suture to close the opening. However, such devices are typically complex mechanically and consequently are complex to operate. Further, such devices often require an auxiliary knot-pushing tool to be used, further increasing complexity. Other devices are ring-shaped or shaped in a convoluted or tortuous manner, and are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Another closure technique involves inserting a plug or slurry of collagen or other chemical composition into the opening and/or the pathway in the leg between the opening and the skin. However, compression and lengthy bed rest are generally still required with chemical closure techniques, just as with traditional closure.
The use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.